Falling for Clark Kent
by Reena Lin
Summary: New competitor, new enemy! These challenges force Clark to change himself while he is learning how to improve his relationship with Lois. Set after SR. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Alan Jackson

It's my first English fiction. I really enjoy writing it. Please comments and suggestions are highly welcome. Thank you. :D

**P.S. Beta wanted.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alan Jackson**

She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't see a hint that _he_ wanted to keep this relationship. Last night, when she explained the things around her during these three months, _he_ just stood there like a perfect statue with an expressionless face. She had no idea what _he_ was thinking at that moment. _He_ hid all his emotions from her carefully. And when she said that she had broken up with Richard, _he_ didn't even blink.

_Why? Did it really mean nothing to him?_ _Jason is his son. What about me? What exactly am I to him?_

Lois stared at the screen blankly, feeling a wave of pain sweep over her. _How could he?_ Closed her eyes, her brows knitted, Lois bit her bottom lip hard, tried in vain to push the cold and cruel image in brain away.

"Uh-- Lois, are you okay?" A concerned voice appeared from her right side. She lifted up her head, seeing Clark with a worried expression on his face.

"I am-- not okay." She sighed and shook her head slightly. Her heart was aching so badly that she found it hard to even talk. Lois let her guard down; she didn't want to hide the agony from her best friend. She was too tired to keep it alone anymore.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Clark asked softly. Her depression broke his heart. _You idiot, look what you have done to her. Clark Kent, you are an asshole and totally a hypocrite!_

He knew, long before Lois told him her break up with Richard, he knew she eventually would left the man. He had expected it for a while.

He should have felt bad enough for even wishing it happen. He should. But when it really occurred, he was in fact very happy. Yes, he felt no guilty at all. Well, maybe a little bit.

Last night, he remained calm and emotionless when she told him the news. He didn't want her to sense his joy and think he was that kind of man who would cheer over others' misery. He hid all his emotions and tried very hard to keep a distance between them when he simply just wanted to pull her into his arms.

It was so pathetic! Since when did he become such a selfish person? Clark felt terrible about himself.

Clark clenched his fist. For a moment, he knitted his eyes tightly. _Enough!_ _It's not the right time to berate yourself. Focus! Think a way to cheer her up._ He couldn't bear to see her in pain a second longer.

Clark took a deep breath.

"Uh-- Lois," Stuttered as always, his voice shook with nervousness. "These days we are under a lot of stress and we, uh, haven't got a chance to talk since I returned from my world-wide tour. So, I, uh, wonder if you have time tonight."

"Wow! Clark, you are fast!" Tim, one of their colleagues teased him when he passed by their desk.

Every male in the office knew the beautiful fierce reporter Lois Lane broke up with her fiancé a few days ago. She was back on dating market now.

"------" Clark blushed, giving no reply. He sneaked a glance at Lois, afraid she would get angry.

But Lois lifted up her face, finally responding with a forced smile after being quiet for almost five minutes. "Sure, why not."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two hours after dinner, in the corner of one notable pub on the street, Lois and Clark sat silently across from each other.

They had kept silent for a few minutes; both of them were deep in their own thoughts and apparently had no idea what they were thinking now were the same thing. Under the dim light, soft background music kept playing.

"What exactly are you men thinking?" Lois asked out of the blue. She was a little tipsy now. She didn't look at Clark, just stared at the glass filled with red wine in her right hand.

"Wh--what?" Her voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Are you asking me, Lois?"

"Aren't you a man?" Lois titled her head and glared at him.

"Sorry." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, about this question….."

"Hi." A voice came out of nowhere interrupted them.

"Miss, sorry to interrupt your conversation with your friend." A handsome man with golden-brown hair greeted Lois politely with a bow. "I just want to know if I have the honor to offer you a drink." The man offered his best shining smile; his voice was as soft as silk.

_Where did he pop up? _Clark was a bit upset; he frowned at the interrupter who looked like the movie star Brad Pitt.

"I don't know you." Lois glanced randomly at the man, obviously paying little attention to him. _Who the hell is he?_

"You don't know me. But I know you well." The man smiled at her mysteriously.

"Oh, really? Who am I?" Still, Lois showed little interest in his words.

"You are Lois Lane, a smart, beautiful, and intrepid reporter who works for the _Daily Planet_ News Paper. You have a son, his name is Jason. You and Perry White's nephew Richard White once were engaged, but now separated. You were known to the public as Superman's partner against crime. And the big blue considers you one of his best friends on the planet!" The words rolled out of his mouth in a very smooth way. He was truly certain what he said.

"Wow, wow! Are you a detective or something?" Lois replied sarcastically, a bit surprised by his knowledge of her.

"Nope. I am just a normal man who likes to pay attention to special things, situations, and people. For example, like you!" He winked at her.

_Christ, am I that transparent to him? _Clark looked at the man a bit too intensely, his eyebrows deeper than a few minutes ago. That man was flirting with Lois! _And he looks like Brad Pitt! Darn! What am I gonna do now?_

"Clark? Are you alright?" Lois asked with concern in her voice. She could see him fidgeting in his seat, moving a lot. He looked uncomfortable.

"I-- " Clark paused for a few seconds when pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am fine. Just feel a little dizzy and short of breath." he shook his head slightly.

"Poor thing. You took too many shots." Lois soon poured him a glass of water. "Drink it. And try to take a few nice deep breaths--"

"Good, good! Keep doing it." Her attention now was completely turned to him.

Three minutes later.

"Are you feeling better now?" Lois asked, putting her right hand on his forearm.

Clark nodded, secretly enjoyed her care even if he had no problem at all. "Thank you, Lois." He gave her a big goofy smile.

"Excuse me," The man who had been brushed aside for a while cleared his throat. "Miss. Lane," Still was his voice as gentle as start. "I am so glad to meet you today. This is my card. Hopefully, we will have more time to talk next time when we meet." Smiled with full of his personal charm, he handed her a small card.

"Have a good night, Miss Lane." He winked at her again, the second time tonight.

"See you." Lois waved him goodbye sweetly, secretly rolling her eyes in mind. _Finally._

Looked at the direction he left, Clark suddenly felt the air around here become fresh again. To be honest, he didn't care how the man ignored him as long as he couldn't get closer to Lois.

_Alarm disabled. _Clark smiled happily like he had just finished an important mission.

"Alan Jackson!!!" Lois gaped at the card, could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"Wh-- What's wrong, Lois?" Clark asked her with a puzzle face, he hadn't completely got back to reality.

"Look!" Didn't do any explanation, Lois simply just showed him the card.

He glanced at it quickly. "No way! He is the new head of the Daily Planet's international department?" Clark was really surprised. He stared dead at the small piece of paper like it was not from earth. _It can't be true! I am not that lucky!_

"Unfortunately, yes, he is." Lois rolled her eyes._ Great!_

"Haha, we are so lucky, aren't we?" Clark laughed dryly.

"No, not at all." Standing with her hands across her chest, Lois glared at him.

"You don't like him?" Clark unconsciously raised his voice with expectation.

"Not until the day I die!" Lois replied coldly.

Clark raised his eyebrows.

_Well, maybe things are not as bad as I think._


	2. Chapter 2 A drunken Lois

I never knew it is so much fun to write an English fiction. Thank you all for encouraing me! I really appreciate it! Any comments and suggestions are welcome! Thx. : D

**Chapter 2-1**

**A drunken Lois**

It was midnight now and there were still many people in the pub.

Lois dropped her hips heavily on a bar stool, putting both of her arms on the bar table soundly. "Beerrrrrrrr! Where the hell is my beerrrrrrr?" she yelled at the bartender.

"Shhhhhh, Lois. You are too loud." Clark put a finger on his own lips, trying desperately to lower her voice. He gave the bartender an apologized smile, looked not just a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, she is drunk."

"Who told you I am drunk?" She pushed Clark's shoulder, "I can have another ten, no, twenty glasses of beer!" she gestured exaggeratedly, a silly smile hanging on her beautiful face.

"You will have a serious headache if you really drink that much." Clark said softly while helping her adjust the bag sliding off her thin shoulder. "Alcohol is no good to human body, Lois."

"Relaaaaaaax, Clarky! You sound almost like my mother." Lois giggled.

"If I were your mom, I would have dragged you home now." Clark faked a serious look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. You are so funny Clark. I am not a teenager, okaaaaaaaaay?" she laughed outright, poking him with a finger.

"You are not. But not far from it." He smiled at her fondly. He always loved to hear her laughter.

She looked so happy and carefree now, like all of stress put on her these days suddenly vaporizing on air. Her shoulders were loosed, her entire body was not strained, she didn't knit her brow, or pursed her lips, and most importantly when she talked excitedly, there were sparks flying in her eyes. He liked to see her like that.

_But you gotta remember she is drunk now. _Thinking of it, his smile fell away.

"Don't be so serious, Clarky. Smiiiiiiiiile!!!" Lois leaned toward him and tried to use her both hands to pull his face; she didn't notice there was a gap between her chair and his.

"Lois, be careful!!!" Within a blink of eye, he caught her firmly before she fell to the ground.

_So small, she is so small._ Looking down at the woman in his arms, Clark couldn't help but feel his heart racing the moment he touched her. He almost forgot how fragile she was. It had been a long time since he held her in his arms last time. He missed the feeling of having her in his embrace so much. A wave of warmth washed over his heart. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of having her body against his. He couldn't let go. He found it hard to loose his hold on her, at least not this moment.

But unfortunately this moment didn't last long, "Clarky! I am noooooot feeling comfortable. I can't breathe." she squirmed in his arms, whining like a little child.

"I am sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" He immediately loosed his hands, helping her back on her seat, afraid he had hurt her. He quickly checked on her whole body with his X-ray. His voice was full of concern and nervousness.

"Easy, farmboy! I am not--" She hiccupped, and laughed, "I am not a piece of fragile glaaaaaaaass, okay? You are exaggerating!" she giggled nonstop on her seat, with the back of her hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry." He was always afraid his power would hurt her even if he had already taken special care of it.

"Don't be silly." Lois waved her hand nonchalantly, "Come on, Clarky. It's your turn to drink." She poured him a glass of beer and pushed it to his side.

"Lois, I----" Just when he was going to say something, a faint cry far away stopped him in the middle of sentence.

"_SUPERMAN, HELP! SUPERMAN, PLEASE HELP ME!" _Clark cocked his head toward the direction. On the opposite site of the city, there was a young woman crying for his help.

"Lois, uh, I have something really important to do now. Please, you just site tight and wait for me here. I won't take it long I promise, just a few minutes. Okay?" He really didn't want to leave Lois alone, especially when she was drunk now, but he couldn't ignore his duty to the world.

"No problem, Clarky. See ya!!" She gave him a silly, toothy smile, waving at him so eagerly like she was just a little girl.

Clark sighed. "I'll be right back." And then he was gone, like a burst of wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark now, was flying to the west where the cry was from, at his top speed. The wind was shouting fiercely beside his ears, but he didn't care. All he thought was how to solve the problem as quickly as possible.

"_Help!! Superman, help!!!!!" _He was close to the scene; he could see a woman trapped by several men in a dark, long alley.

They had ripped off her clothes; her underwear was exposed to the air. And now they were trying to pull down her pants while she was kicking, struggling and screaming crazily.

_Those bastards!!!_ Clark was very angry. He clenched his fists and dived toward the ground at high speed. A blur of red and blue flashed across the night sky.

"Release the lady immediately!" Clark folded arms across his broad chest, speaking with his famous deep superman baritone. His voice was formal, authoritative, even a bit threatening.

"Mr. Superman, why do you always wanna destroy our little fun?" A thin, tall but ugly man who looked like the head of these people spoke with a very disturbing tone. He seemed to think Superman somehow would not dare to harm them. So now he not only snorted at Clark but also tightened his grip on the poor woman. He was provoking Superman.

This man, he underestimated tonight's Clark, he just did not realize who he was messing with. And Clark unfortunately was in no mood to play with them at all.

'_Bump!Bump!Bump!Bump!Bump!'_

No second word was able to come out of their mouths. Within a blink of eye, all of them were slammed hard onto a nearby brick wall one by one.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shrill cries echoed in the silent and long alley, along with several bone-breaking sounds.

It was truly a hard lesson for them tonight.

"Do not ever try to harm woman again!!" Clark stressed every word while giving each of them a steel look.

Only God knew how much he wanted to really punch those bastards hard on their faces. Rape was the crime he couldn't stand most.

Clark quickly tied them all together with a strip of rope, and then he brought the woman to the hospital. She had a few cuts and bruises on her chin, neck and upper-arms.

He had done all the things very fast, but still not fast enough to keep his promise to Lois. It had been forty minutes since he left.

_Darn! I am late!_ Clark furrowed his eyebrows, extending his hearing toward Lois while flying back to her at his full speed.

He hoped her hips were still on her seat.


End file.
